Prussia x reader X Germany
by Multi Fandom Sleeper
Summary: It's kinda gross. Not sorry.


**This is gross. I'm not sorry.**

* * *

You had been living with your roommates with months. Naturally, you avoided them like clichés about the plague, simply because of the way the interacted with each other. They were brothers. The older one, Gilbert, was albino and openly perverted. For the first few weeks, he had tried to convince you to sleep with him; that was until his cousin came to the house and hit him over the head with a frying pan. You politely thanked his cousin and that was the end of your socializations with Gilbert. The younger one, Ludwig, was a blonde neat freak. He often aggravated you about washing dishes and cleaning your room, and you simply stopped talking to him. You often wondered how he wasn't perverted when his brother was just so open with it, but you shrugged it off quickly. You often caught yourself staring at Ludwig throughout the day, and it took you a while but you realized you had a crush on him, so that ended your interactions with him as well.

Your work eventually became too much for you to handle. You slipped behind on paying your part of the bills. They began to pay extra to help you get through, and left you little presents in your room. They even cleaned your room for you. Yet, you were still overwhelmed. You took up drinking and often came home wasted. They tried to tuck you into bed, but you often ended up laid out on the couch with a bucket next to you for vomit. Each time they would be shocked, mostly because even in your drunk state you were very reasonable and fully understood how your body felt.

Yet, through all this madness, one night you came home sober. Only for one reason, your 'monthly friend' had come and you had cramps. You thought it'd be best to drink at home that night. So you went into the fridge and took out your special chocolate beer. You sat on the couch and began to knock back bottle after bottle, enjoying the feeling of your sobriety disappearing. You groaned in pain as your cramps begged to be noticed, so you began rolling on the couch, and took off your pants to relieve some of the pressure on your stomach. Knocking back another drink, you noticed your roommates had come home.

"Hallo, frau. We're home!" Gilbert shouted, assuming you were upstairs, but getting an empty bottle thrown at him for being too loud.

"Shhhhhut the hell *hic* up!" You shouted back as you picked up another bottle and began to drink it. Ludwig went to the couch and frowned at the bottles.

"Frau, are you drunk?" He stared at you.

"I'm not drunk! I only had one drink… like fifteen times…" you giggled and finished your bottle.

"Frau, go to bed." He began to clean up your bottles as Gilbert entered the room.

"I don't wanna go to bed! Not until my cramps go away!" You pouted childishly and Gilbert chuckled.

"I agree with Frau. She shouldn't go to sleep. She should drink with me instead!" He grabbed two bottles and handed you one. You smiled and accepted the bottle and knocked it back quickly. After a bit Gilbert was as drunk as you, mostly off of joy that his brother had just shrugged it off. You had a headache and retreated to your room for the night. You freshened up quickly, frowning at your heavy flow, and then laid in bed. You listened to a drunken Prussian fall up the stairs. He burst into your room and took off his shirt.

"Gilbert, what the hell?! Get out!" You tossed a pillow at him, as he took off his pants.

"I'll get out when I'm done with you." He grumbled as he climbed into your bed and ripped the covers away from you.

"Gilbert, what are you doing? Gilbert stop!" You struggled against him as he pinned your arms above your head and worked your panties down. He looked confused at the blood but shrugged as he positioned himself at your entrance.

"Ready Frau?" He teased your entrance.

"No! I'm not ready! I *hic* am saving myself for someone!" You shouted, hoping to alert a grumpy Ludwig of what was happening. Yet that didn't happen, as Gilbert kissed you and eased his tip in. Your whole body shuddered as it tried to reject him. The blood that was escaping you, dripped down his member.

"I hope you're ready…" He whispered as he broke the kiss. You had a tablet in your mouth that was melting, and your eyes widened. After five minutes of him teasing you with just his tip the tablet had completely dissolved and you were filled with such a want.

"N-no more teasing! P-please *hic* fuck my brains out!" You whispered loudly. He grinned at your orders, silently thanking France for the drug tablet. He began to rock his hips in and out of you, quickly, going deeper with each thrust. You moaned loudly, and begged for more, while crying.

'This isn't right. It isn't with Luddy. It isn't right. I was gonna save myself for him,' your thought cried more than your eyes did. You moaned loudly and as if on cue to your thoughts, Ludwig burst through the door.

"What the hell?! Gilbert, stop! I can see she is obviously drugged, stop!" He pulled his older brother away from you, letting your blood spill onto the sheets. After a few minutes of them arguing you finally spoke up.

"Can someone please finish me off? That'd be very nice to do." You practically shouted. They both turned to stare at you. Your lower regions were drenched in your monthly blood, and your eyes were clouded with lust.

"Um… Frau I don't think that's a good idea." Ludwig was uneasy, staring at you.

"I'll do it!" Gilbert tried to run to your bed but was kicked out. Ludwig shut and locked the door and he went to go find you some clothes.

"Luddy~ you should fuck me." You giggled and stared at him from behind. His whole body stiffened.

"What?" He was holding a change of clothes for you, and was getting you clean panties, which just added to the blush that was obvious, although you couldn't see him.

"You. Should. Fuck. Me. Right. Now." You said with as much seduction as you could muster in your voice. He turned to face you, with a blush competing with that of a red light.

"F-frau I don't think that I should. You're on drugs and you are drunk and I need to set an example for Gilbert and-" You cut him off by walking up to him and kissing him. He blushed and returned the kiss, trying not to grip your body, but failing and placing his hands on your waist. Your blood dripped onto his bare feet and he broke the kiss.

"So…. Should we…. Or are you gonna wuss out?" You stared at him as you palmed the obvious erection in his shorts. He held back a moan as he quickly tossed you on the bed. He ravished your body with kisses, letting his hand fall between your legs and toy with that sweet bud between your legs. He seemed not to care that you were bleeding, but then again, all the blood was in his second head. He quickly took off his shorts and then his boxers and rubbed them against your area. Your mewls and gasps turned into whimperish moans as he continued to tease you. He eventually wanted some satisfaction so he eased into you. You gasped and your blush became obvious as he slowly rocked his hips and grunted, as he held back moans and actions.

"G-go faster. Please." You practically begged him and he obliged with much joy. You moaned loudly and a few escaped his lips.

"Y-you can go harder. I won't break. Please." He then paused for a minute before readjusting you and himself and he began to mercilessly pound into you, hitting your sweet spot every time. Your blood gushed out of you, all over his member and the bed. You moaned loudly as your cramps turned into a pleasure knot, and you headed for your release. "L-Ludwig!"

He moaned your name as well and you the tightened around him and released, causing a more bloody mess on the bed. He shot deep into you as he finished and then pulled out, letting a pinkish mess spill out of you, consisting of his semen and your blood. He quickly stuck you in the shower and washed your half asleep, half hung-over self, as well as himself. He dressed you and put a liner on your panties as well, and he carried you to his bed to sleep. He made a mental note to clean your sheets in the morning, as he laid down next to you, and you snuggled into him. Gilbert had long since left the house, angry, meaning that no one would know. You smiled and drowned yourself in Ludwig scent as you slept. This is something that would change how you saw him forever.


End file.
